


royal wishes are elusive dreams

by butterflour



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Power Dynamics, Romance, Romantic Fluff, crown prince wonwoo, jun doesn't know what or how to call wonwoo please help him, mentions of Empire but this is not Star Wars i swear, private secretary junhui, wonwoo is a flirty prince i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflour/pseuds/butterflour
Summary: “So I’m guessing you still like these junk foods? Seeing how you grabbed four of them.”Junhui swings around immediately and he momentarily stopped moving. The man who spoke, the man he’s facing right now, the man who’s smiling at him, dressed in a formal brown suit, is the man Junhui had never expected to see in this town, this city, or even this country and not especially in a grocery store. He regains his poise and the muscle memory in his brain kicks him out of his reverie.“Your Royal Highness.”The man’s face turns sour and he looks a bit upset when he hears Junhui’s response before it turns into something frigidly calm.“I have a name Jun.”***or that fic where Junhui gets a visit from his former employer and childhood friend, Crown Prince Wonwoo of the Korean Empire.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Junhui never liked grocery shopping without Soonyoung. He’s always overwhelmed by the countless aisles of goods and never-ending options to choose from. Soonyoung is always the smart one when it comes to choosing this and that. The necessary act of buying one of his basic needs is making Junhui’s head throb like a morning migraine in the middle of summer. 

Because on top of having to choose the type of milk, he’s also currently choosing what flavor of milk to buy. Chocolate flavored almond milk which is fairly delicious but Soonyoung hasn't tried almond milk before and what if he doesn’t like it? So that’s a no. Strawberry flavored regular cow milk, a good drink especially if made warm at night, but Soonyoung hates strawberries, so again, a no. Or maybe just the regular whole milk which in Junhui’s mind is superior? But where would he find the specific one that Soonyoung insists on? That one milk Junhui drinks whenever he comes home from the orphanage. 

That’s the problem with grocery shopping, everything has to be in favor of Soonyoung’s taste and liking. Given that he pays more in buying goods and supplies, Junhui doesn’t care. He just wants to pick milk that Soonyoung would like, especially now that he has an obsession with milk. Or that very specific milk.

It all happened when Junhui came home with a bottle of the one he always buys in front of the orphanage, Soonyoung was intrigued by the label and bottle shape, yes he’s weirdly observant like that. Mind you, Soonyoung never noticed Junhui’s milk drink until that day, and he doesn’t like milk on any occasion. When he asked for a sip, Junhui happily obliged because curious Soonyoung is like a pushy Soonyoung. Upon tasting the drink, his eyes went wide and he bounced with a gleeful yelp. He had said it was so good and yummy and that he wants a whole cart of it. So Junhui promised to buy him two or five the next day. But to his unfortunate luck, the store closed immediately on account of moving branches in another state. That one time Soonyoung asked for a sip was the last time the store sold their milk.

Soonyoung whined like a dejected cat the moment Junhui told him what happened. He insisted that they’re going to rummage the whole grocery store for that specific milk. And Junhui had a little problem with that because he’s not sure their local grocery store sells that specific milk. It’s not a brand or a product that is well recognized, it’s very exclusive. But what Soonyoung wants, he works hard to get. So this time of the month, when they usually go grocery shopping, his unfortunate luck hits again. Soonyoung has an urgent meeting in his studio for a big project, so he wouldn’t be able to join Junhui in the grocery. Soonyoung wrote a list for him that contains the essentials and the supplies that have run out in their apartment. And of course, the milk. 

Feeling so frustrated because he couldn't choose what milk to buy, he decides to ignore it and just go for snacks first instead. The milk can wait and Soonyoung can too.

As he pushes the shopping cart forward, he doesn’t notice the man beside him seemingly waiting for him to speak or notice his presence, so he continues moving from the dairy aisle to the snack aisle. Junhui sees the colorful bags of chips, stacked in rows at one side. He decides to go for the potato and vegetable chips flavored with either cheese or barbecue. Because again Soonyoung likes those flavors, and he’s specific about them. Junhui does too, so it’s a win-win situation. As he grabs four small bags of chips, the man beside him a while ago, now standing behind him, speaks in a manner only he knows.

“So I’m guessing you still like these junk foods? Seeing how you grabbed four of them.”

Junhui swings around immediately and he momentarily stopped moving. The man who spoke, the man he’s facing right now, the man who’s smiling at him, dressed in a formal brown suit, is the man Junhui had never expected to see in this town, this city, or even this country and not especially in a grocery store. He regains his poise and the muscle memory in his brain kicks him out of his reverie.

“Your Royal Highness.”

The man’s face turns sour and he looks a bit upset when he hears Junhui’s response before it turns into something frigidly calm.

“I have a name Jun.”

Junhui drops to his knees and bows his head with deference and respect. It had been exactly four years since he last did this gesture. Bowing to the Crown Prince, the heir apparent to the throne of the Korean Empire, Prince Wonwoo. It feels strange for him to think that he’s facing the Prince whom he served since his adolescent days, and whose family had given him a place to stay, fed him, and granted him an education, in return for his service as a private secretary, after four whole years of not seeing him or being in contact with him.

“You don’t have to do that.”

Junhui locks eyes with Wonwoo and his brain stops circulating and he’s just there, kneeling in front of Wonwoo, not knowing what to do or say next. Wonwoo grabs his shoulder and pulls him to his level. The Prince hugs him tightly, which is weird, and beams at him with enthusiasm as he pats his back and ruffles his hair annoyingly in disarray.

“I missed you so much!”

Junhui pulls away immediately and stares at Wonwoo in shock.

“Why did you do that, Your Royal Highness? Someone might see you. It’s improper for a Prince to behave like that.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and chuckles. 

“You still haven’t changed, even after a few years. You’re still upright and don’t do this and don’t do that or don’t say this someone might hear you, etc. Come on Jun! Loosen up. Aren’t you happy to see me again?”

The truth is, Junhui is happy to see him. He’s very happy and very scared because what is the Crown Prince of Korea doing in the middle of New York? It doesn’t make sense. It won’t make sense to him. Why is Wonwoo here right now? How did he come to know of Junhui’s whereabouts? There are so many questions and the aisles suddenly feel so narrow that Junhui’s suffocated.

“Are you okay? Shit Jun, I know I’m dashing but you don’t have to act like you’re going to faint.”

Wonwoo laughs and Junhui's suddenly being pulled back from his thoughts.

“Your Royal Highness, your language. Also, I think it’s best if we leave this place. Someone might recognize you, people eat up celebrities and important figures as if they’re the media themselves.”

“Fine. Let’s go to your place.”

“What? Why my place? Don’t you stay in a hotel or something? And where are your private guards? Does your father know you’re here? Where’s your private secretary? I’m gonna reprimand him for letting you wander alone! And you, what do you think you’re doing by being here all alone? You might get killed!”

Junhui mumbles all his questions in anger. He thinks too much of Wonwoo’s state even after these years. He cares for Wonwoo because he used to work for him. He likes to think that there’s a limit to his services. But not, because as long as Wonwoo’s in his sight, he starts reverting to the Junhui he once was. And for goodness’ sake, he is the Crown Prince of the Korean Empire. He’s the heir apparent to the throne of one of the world’s oldest living former kingdoms. He’s the soon-to-be-Emperor, he shouldn’t be left alone to his circumstance.

Wonwoo once again rolls his eyes and tugs at Junhui’s hands.

“Come on show me your place! I’ll explain everything later.”

Junhui just nods. He has learned in his years of service that Wonwoo is persistent, a trait, Junhui believes, is fit for a future King. Much like his roommate Soonyoung, he gets what he wants, except he doesn’t have to work hard for it. So Junhui allows himself to be consumed by Wonwoo’s energy once again, just like how it was during those years as a private secretary. Junhui is surprised to see a car waiting for Wonwoo with three daunting men on its side, guarding it, as he had thought they left Wonwoo in a crowded place to be mobbed or something. He mentally notes this, to report to his private secretary and advise them on proper security for a royal’s international visits or travels. 

Wonwoo, as Junhui observed, hasn’t changed either. He still talks a lot, for a member of the Royal Family who is deemed reserved and quiet at all times. He talks about his life in the years where Junhui was absent, on the way to the apartment. Deep inside, Junhui’s glad that Wonwoo hasn’t forgotten about him. He’s well known for losing interest in a person or a topic because as persistent as he is, he’s also impatient.

They reached the apartment in no time. Junhui slips the key and opens the door wide for Wonwoo. He stayed at the side of the door, urging Wonwoo’s guards to enter first, and Wonwoo second. It has always been that way. But to his surprise, Wonwoo stopped the guards and told them to stay outside. Wonwoo then pulls Junhui inside his apartment. He’s suddenly reminded of the times when Wonwoo would ignore important protocols and go about everything in his way. Which would then result in malicious reports or online attacks on his family. Wonwoo has his way of being carefree. He knows what to do but he decides to not do it anyways. He lets his guard down whenever he’s with Junhui, a fact he knows himself because once, the Emperor had summoned him to a private meeting and evaluation of his son.

_“It’s evident that he’s confident when he’s with you Junhui. You have known each other since you were kids, it’s in his nature to let himself be just Wonwoo and not the Crown Prince. And I expect you to do your best to guide him and protect his name every time he does so.”_

Even at times when Wonwoo expresses himself, Junhui’s still doing his job. He was his private secretary, but Junhui thinks his job went beyond that. There were times when he acted as a personal guard for Wonwoo. Shielding him from the outrage and cries his name and the title appears to be unfair to other people. It was always an act to serve and protect his Prince, because of the debt he owed the Royal Family. He was always a figure of service to the monarchy. But to himself, he was not. Yes, he was grateful, because, without their help, he wouldn’t have survived for long. But mostly because he had learned to love Wonwoo. Junhui’s not loyal, he was just doing his job and repaying his debts. He’s not an avid supporter of the Korean Empire, especially growing up in modern times where old kingdoms and dynasties are overthrown for a republic and democratic governance, but he had respect for them and his job. But he’s not angry at them either, not when the future of the monarchy revolves around Wonwoo, the man he’s in love with.

“Earth to Jun.”

Junhui hears the snapping of Wonwoo’s fingers as they stand small in the middle of the living room. Embarrassment creeps inside him as he sees Wonwoo’s figure, royal and divine, standing at his rugged carpet, looking around the room. Wonwoo’s eyes land on the picture frame beside the television.

“Who is that?”

He points to the photo of Soonyoung. He eyes the photo before looking at Junhui. His eyes are one of the things that Junhui knows the most. Whenever Wonwoo looks at someone or something, Junhui recognizes his wants and needs or his opinions, he doesn’t need to say anything for Junhui has already figured out what’s inside his head. This time they’re heavy with curiosity. They’re not judging and there’s no hint of any emotion.

“That’s my roommate Soonyoung.”

“Roommate? So you both share the same room? This apartment is big Jun, why do you have to share a room to sleep in?”

Junhui laughs at his question. It makes him feel sorry for Wonwoo, who doesn’t quite recognize the terms that are so commonly used nowadays. Blame it on his upbringing where he had never shared an apartment with anyone because he lives in a palace with massive rooms that could fit this entire space Junhui lives in. But he stops because he sees confusion all over Wonwoo’s face.

“Your Royal Highness, roommate doesn’t mean we share the same room. It could also mean we live in the same apartment.”

“So he’s not your… lover or something?”

Junhui’s shocked by the question. Why would Wonwoo infer he’s in love with Soonyoung by looking at their photo. He chuckles at how serious Wonwoo’s face is. Once again, a feeling of familiarity washes over him as he smiles at the Crown Prince.

“No, Your Royal Highness, we’re not lovers. You see, Soonyoung has a lover, a Chinese guy younger than me, Minghao. Just because we live in the same apartment and are in the same photo, doesn’t mean we’re lovers.”

Wonwoo’s face lights up as he smiles. And Junhui feels something familiar tugging at his heart. If he can read Wonwoo’s eyes just by looking at them, his smiles are a different thing. He can’t decipher what they mean even if the image of Wonwoo smiling is forever etched in his mind. When Wonwoo was a child he used to smile all the time whenever they played in the garden. At thirteen he would always smile during the celebrations inside the palace. When he was twenty-two, he always smiled at his antics and jokes that only Junhui was allowed to hear. 

And every time he smiles, Junhui just lets the feeling take over him. He doesn’t try to analyze what it means as long as it's there, plastered on Wonwoo’s face, innocent and lasting. It’s a familiar mystery to him, and even after not seeing the Crown Prince for four whole years, it brings back that feeling, heavier this time.

Junhui goes to the sofa and gently smoothens its pillows and wipes off any dust he can. He gingerly leads Wonwoo to sit on it. Wonwoo’s still looking around the living room when he clears his throat and asks a question.

“What do you do now for a living?”

“I work at the orphanage near the town hall. I teach the children how to play the piano and accompany them during field lessons. I also manage some administrative stuff since I have pretty high credentials when it comes to management.”

“Ah. But I didn’t know you play the piano?”

“Well your Royal Highness, I never told you.”

“You mean all those years that you have worked for me, not once did you think to mention that you play an instrument of my liking?”

“I didn’t think it should be your concern. Besides, when it comes to you, work is all I ever know.”

_Liar_ , he hears the voice inside his head. 

Junhui had wanted, always wanted, to play the piano for Wonwoo. He had always wondered what Wonwoo's response would be if he played a song only for the Crown Prince’s ears to hear. He wanted to see if he would love it, the soft caress of tunes as his fingers press on the keyboard. All those nights he had spent thinking about how he wanted the moment to play out. He would lead Wonwoo into the room where the grand piano stands inside the royal palace. He would place him in front of the instrument, to see his face as he plays it. He would look at him straight in the eye, confess his love and loyalty, not to the Crown Prince, but Wonwoo, the one only he knows—kind, funny, innocent—through his music. But he never got to do that. Not that he doesn’t want to, no, but because he could not. How can he, only a servant of the monarchy and commoner, measure up to Wonwoo's royal blood?

“You make it sound like you had the worst experience of your life when you worked with me. I’m slightly offended Jun.”

“My apologies, Your Royal Highness, I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just the truth, I don’t think it will benefit you to know what I do on my own.”

“Well of course I do! You’re my friend. I didn’t treat you differently just because you're my private secretary for ten years. I have treated you as to how I treat my friends. We’ve been buddies since diapers and when you started to work for me, I didn’t even think of you that way. I think I deserved to know these kinds of things.”

He’s wrong. Because if Junhui had shared that part of his life, the line between service and friendship would blur. He wouldn’t be able to carry his job properly. That’s what made him survive the hectic and tight work as a royal private secretary in the first place, he knows where his priorities lie. And his priority is to guide, manage, and bring out the best in Wonwoo, the Crown Prince. Not Wonwoo, his friend. Because the thing Wonwoo wouldn’t understand is that Junhui’s not like him, even if he thinks otherwise, Junhui will never be. Junhui can’t treat him like how they used to be when they were kids. That makes all the difference, Wonwoo can and Junhui can’t. It’s the natural order.

But Wonwoo’s right about one thing. He never treated Junhui differently. He was always warm towards him, and at most times, only him. Wonwoo was entitled to his opinions and feelings, he never had to deal with the implications of his emotions because of his royal blood. No one dared to speak against him whenever he took Junhui to royal parties or noble ceremonies fit only for those who are deemed worthy and high. But no matter how much Junhui floats peacefully in a place where his heart and mind agree whenever he’s with Wonwoo, there’s always a string pulling him down to his senses and the bitter truth. He can’t love Wonwoo and Wonwoo will never feel for him in that way.

"I truly am sorry, Your Royal Highness if I made you feel that way."

"See! You don't even call me by my name. I have a name Jun. What's the point of having one if you won't even say it. The only time I ever heard you call me Wonwoo was when you presented me to some important people at a party that I couldn't remember what it was even about. Ugh, and now you're making me guilty about making you feel guilty."

Junhui internally rolled his eyes but kept his face in an amused smile. He's still the same Wonwoo with childish antics even at the age of twenty-nine.

To think that he was having problems with milk just a while ago and now he’s facing all his internal turmoil when he worked for Wonwoo because the guy decided it’ll be good to visit him here is making him dizzy. He hears a loud cry from outside. He checks his phone and finds a message from Soonyoung, saying he’s on his way home, the text was minutes ago. That loud yelling must be from his roommate. He excuses himself and opens the door. He sees Soonyoung being pulled away by two of Wonwoo’s guards.

“Excuse me, sir! He’s my friend, he lives here. Let him go please.”

“Well, we can’t have him inside the same room with the Crown Prince.”

“It’s fine. I’ll keep him in check for you guys.”

Soonyoung grunts as the men released him. He looks at Junhui dead in the eye. He looks at the men standing by the door with such hostility Junhui’s afraid he might attack them real soon.

“What the fuck Jun? What are they talking about? What Crown Prince?”

They enter the living room with Soonyoung still whining about how aggressive the men are and what the fuck Junhui’s on to these days. Junhui nudges his waist and gestures for him to move at his side.

“Shut up Soonyoung. Bow your head. The Crown Prince of the Korean Empire is here. Show some respect.”

“What the fuck?”

Wonwoo stands up immediately upon seeing them, he dusts off his pants before looking back at Soonyoung. He clears his throat and Junhui can’t help but laugh silently at Soonyoung’s shocked expression when he sees the man standing in his living room. But it quickly turned into indifference after a few seconds.

“What do you mean Crown Prince?”

“Soonyoung, he’s next in line to be the Emperor of the Korean Empire, you know, the place where we were born?”

He pinches Soonyoung’s sides as he emphasizes what he’s saying. Soonyoung yelps loudly.

“Ouch! What the hell? Who cares anyway? It’s not like I’m in Korea right now. This is New York, he’s not the Prince or Emperor here or some shit.”

Junhui excuses both of them upon seeing Wonwoo’s shocked face when he hears Soonyoung’s profanity. He apologizes before making his way to the kitchen where he pushed Soonyoung. Once there, his roommate is looking at him, expectantly.

“What the hell Soonyoung?”

“Don’t what the hell me Jun, I was almost kicked out of my apartment because of what? A prince from another country? Why is he here anyway?”

“I’m sorry about that, okay? They were just executing protective measures because he’s an important figure. And I bumped into him at the grocery then he asked to talk here.”

“Why? Is he a poor prince? Why can’t he talk to you at some fancy restaurant or his hotel? I’m sure there’s a nicer place to talk to you than our apartment.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I also don’t know why he insisted on coming here.”

Soonyoung releases a deep sigh. He goes to where the refrigerator is and pulls out the water. He pours it into two glasses, giving the other one to Junhui. The look on his face tells Junhui he wants to know something. God, he must have used all his luck to live with a self-entitled roommate, much like his previous employer who is a self-entitled Prince.

“Well, what does he want?”

“I don’t know, we were just starting to talk when you came.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt your chat time with the Prince,” Soonyoung says, his voice filled with mockery.

“Okay, I’m gonna talk to him about it and ask him to leave. I’m gonna talk to his private secretary too.” Junhui answers, almost exhaustingly. He can’t deal with two grown-up men who act like children whenever it’s convenient for them.

“What’s your deal with him anyway? Was he the Prince you used to work for? The one you told me about being childhood friends with? I mean, didn’t you resign like four years ago?”

“I honestly don’t know. I didn’t hear any news that a member of the Korean Royal Family is going to visit the States, and if they ever did, it should be in D.C., not here in New York.”

“Maybe he’s on vacation?” Soonyoung asks as he unpacks his belongings on the table. He looks so sweaty and tired, Junhui almost pities him. He seems to have had a long day of practice and meeting today. He suddenly remembers grocery shopping and how he wasn’t able to buy anything because of this particular Wonwoo situation.

“Look, I don’t know. I had no contact with him or his family or anyone in Korea when I left.” He looks over to the door of the kitchen, peeking at Wonwoo’s figure. He sees the Crown Prince sitting on their sofa, reading a magazine about health and fitness.

“Or maybe he wants to see you,” Soonyoung adds to his previous statement not hearing what Junhui said. “Maybe he has a thing for you? Four years is rough considering how you two were friends for a long, long time.”

Junhui covers Soonyoung’s mouth upon hearing what he has said. He feels disgusted when Soonyoung licks his mouth with his thick saliva. He shushes his roommate and peeks once again at Wonwoo. Thank God the Crown prince is busy reading.

“Shut up! Don’t say that.”

“Okay geez, why are you acting like this?”

“I’m just nervous okay? I hadn’t seen him for four whole years Soonyoung and now he’s here, I don’t know what to do.”

Soonyoung eyes him weirdly, he’s carefully assessing what’s going on with his roommate’s mind. “Why is that?”

Junhui lowers his voice and gestures for Soonyoung to come closer. “Remember when I told you about the one person I loved because you were annoying me into confessing who my first love was?”

Soonyoung nods, following Junhui’s story intently. “Well, that’s him Soons. I was in love with him. And imagine how awkward I’m feeling right now that he’s here in my apartment.”

“Our apartment.” Soonyoung corrects. “But why would you be awkward with him if you said you were in love?” His voice lingering and he’s looking at Junhui questioningly.

Junhui looks down and heaves a heavy sigh.

“No.”

“Jun what the fuck? Is this why you rejected Mingyu’s offer to take you on dates?”

“I…”

“No, Junhui. Don’t.”

Soonyoung pats his shoulders and looks at him sadly. “Look, he’s way over your league Jun. And I’m not saying that because he’s a Prince, but because he doesn’t know you. Maybe he does but that's only a version of you. He doesn’t deserve you, you’re way too good for him.”

“And how can you say that? You don’t know him personally.”

“But you do right? After being friends since you were kids and working for him since when again?”

“Since I was fifteen.”

“Fifteen! Then up to twenty-four, did he ever make you feel like there’s a chance?”

“No…”

“That’s it! There wasn’t anything because it’s all you Jun.”

“I know this, you don’t have to dump it in my face.”

“I’m just making you realize the fact that you need to stop being so hung up on him.”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are! Poor Mingyu, he thinks you don’t like him at all.”

“What? How did you know that?”

“He’s Hao Hao’s best friend.”

“Well he’s wrong, I like him.”

“But as a friend.”

And once again, he hates to admit it but Soonyoung is right. His friend is fast in picking up crumbs and clues when it comes to relationships and the usual love dilemmas. It amazes him how fast Soonyoung realized he still has feelings for Wonwoo. But how can he tell Soonyoung everything when he thinks Junhui left Korea for a better life because that’s what Junhui made him believe. And not because his feelings were so intense that he needed to resign and move to another country just to avoid falling into a pit of misery. How he had hoped to live a silent and secluded life away from the one he has always lived but still failing to do so because every little thing reminds him of the Crown Prince that he could never have, or couldn’t even wish to have. The feeling is deep. Junhui only wanted to love and be loved.

“Jun don’t do this to yourself. You’re a good person, you deserve someone who can and will love you for who you are.”

“I know Soons. Thank you.”

“And if this Crown Prince won’t, then that’s his loss.”

“Well, technically he can’t because Korea still lives with its ancient traditions and even if they did accept social changes within the bounds of love and marriage, he still can’t because he’s the Crown Prince. And I don’t think being born as that is his fault, silly. Besides, he would never see me like that.”

Soonyoung scoffs. “Like what? An equal?”

“Well yes, but also as someone to be in love with?”

Soonyoung’s face falls and he looks like he’s about to cry. “Oh, I’m sorry Jun. You deserve better.”

Junhui giggles as Soonyoung gives him a big hug. He can smell dried sweat and the morning sun on his friend’s hair.

“Gross, you smell awful.”

“Excuse me, I was working! Now, talk to your Prince, ask what he wants and please for the sake of peace ask them to leave us alone. I’m gonna enjoy my bath with the shampoo I asked you to buy, ugh, I feel so sticky.”

“About the groceries…”

“What?”

“Well, I kinda forgot to buy because you know…” Junhui points outside.

Soonyoung yells loud enough for both of them, “Wen Junhui I swear to the gods!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Ugh.”

A knock on the kitchen door startled both of them. In the entryway, Wonwoo is standing, looking at them cautiously. Junhui is quick to collect himself and nudges Soonyoung to bow again.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I need to get going.”

Junhui doesn't immediately register what Wonwoo is saying, he just nods absentmindedly.

“Thank you for letting me in your humble apartment, Soonyoung-ssi. I apologize for what my security guards have done to you. Jun, can I meet you at this place this coming Friday? I still want to talk to you about something.”

It takes a few seconds for Junhui to stop staring at Wonwoo’s face and take the small piece of paper in his hand. For the brief moment that their hands brush against each other, Junhui’s ears turn red. He looks down at it and recognizes the name as one of the most prestigious hotels here in New York. 

"Oh. Of course, Your Royal Highness."

Soonyoung snorts at his answer.

Wonwoo smiles. “Thank you Jun, it was nice seeing you again.”

“It was my pleasure, Your Royal Highness. I’m glad to see you too.”

As Wonwoo leaves their apartment, Soonyoung playfully teases him, mocking him with a “Your Royal Highness” imitation, saying how silly he sounded and exclaiming how he finally has a date, but with a prince this time.

Of course, Junhui rolls his eyes at how silly it is to think that he’s going on a date with Wonwoo. But he lets his mind imagine it anyway because at least now he feels free to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love and obsession over the dramatization of historical figures and events and monarchies (esp the British one) has led to this!
> 
> So for a bit of context on the coming chapters, Wonwoo's royal heritage serves as a background for his character. The story doesn't necessarily revolve around that unless of course mentioned.
> 
> Also, let me make things clear, this is sort of a fusion of my knowledge over the British and Korean monarchy systems, that's why Junhui was a private secretary not a royal secretariat or Seungjeongwon (which I think was the term during the Joseon Dynasty). And this fic relies heavily on my imagination of what would the Korean Empire (which succeeded the Joseon Dynasty in October 1897) be like in the modern times if it didn't came under Japanese rule or a colony of the Japanese Empire. There may or may not be some things in the story that won't align with the system back then, but hey, as I've said it's all a product of me reimagining things.
> 
> ***
> 
> *cries in I Wish*
> 
> Those wonhui selcas from the other day live in my mind rent-free tbh, I love them so much!!!
> 
> Anyways yeah here's to me finally posting this after almost two weeks of just staring at it haha
> 
> I hope you guys would like this, if you do, please leave a comment (I love reading them and knowing what your thoughts are about this) and kudos, they are very much appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Junhui finds himself so small inside Soonyoung’s room as the other guy rummages through his wardrobe for a specific short sleeve polo that he says would look good on Junhui for tonight’s date—again, not date—but Soonyoung insists so. He had said Junhui would be so sexy that he’ll see a prince’s mouth drop on the floor, which was weird, why would Soonyoung say such a thing? Junhui’s appalled. Besides, short sleeve polos don’t even come close to sexy, because sexy is how you feel about yourself and your confidence, nothing to do with clothes. And Soonyoung’s missing the point, they would only talk about Wonwoo’s situation in New York not have some sappy date where old friends reconnect and spew sweet, tooth-rotting words, and kiss. 

Not gonna happen—no, never in a million years. Junhui believes so because knowing Wonwoo, he just wants to talk about him or his royal duties. That’s how it works. Wonwoo would talk about how the traditional Gonryongpo worn during every Seollal celebration in the palace would make him look, how the charities would affect his popularity among the Korean people, how his peers would react to him getting an undercut, how his father, the Emperor, would feel with him going alone in the yearly provincial tours where they give speeches about the longevity of the monarchy and its vital role in the system. It was always about Wonwoo and all the things wrapped in him being the Crown Prince, not Junhui’s feelings and emotions or whatnots.

That was the price of his service and he knew it very well. To Junhui, it was always clear that he was standing on a precipice. Something that separates a friend from a servant. Nevertheless, he wants to look good in front of Wonwoo tonight. He supposes it’ll make the difference because he’s not of service to the empire or the Crown Prince anymore, he’s just a plain, old acquaintance.

“Just forget it Soonyoung.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s stupid. I’m just gonna wear a cardigan over my Star Wars shirt.”

“What?”

“Yeah. It’s comfy.”

“Oh, I see where you’re getting at. Star Wars shirt because Empire Strikes Back, and he’s the prince of an empire. Not so genius Jun.”

“No, silly. I just don’t have any other shirt because someone forgot to do the laundry.”

“Well, I’m sorry! Hao Hao’s so excited to see me yesterday and I forgot the chores assigned, Mr. Private Secretary!”

Soonyoung whines teasingly while he throws different pieces of clothes and fabrics at Junhui’s direction. It’s always a hit or miss when it comes to living with Soonyoung and Junhui doesn’t even complain anymore because what’s the point? As long as Soonyoung doesn’t do anything out of the ordinary, Junhui’s fine with his shenanigans. Although at times, Soonyoung couldn’t be categorized as ordinary. Thank God for the love of friends, right?

“Well this is the only thing I think would fit you and it’s not even a short-sleeve polo. Ugh.”

Soonyoung hands him a thick, white turtleneck sweater. Junhui thinks for a moment and an idea pops out of his head. He hurryingly goes inside his room and pulls out a white suit jacket from his closet and runs back into Soonyoung’s room.

“This!”

“What?”

“This outfit! I think it’s perfect for tonight.”

“I think you’re too invested in this Jun.”

“Says the guy who dresses up two hours before a date so that  _ Minghao can see my charismatic, sexy, handsome, heavenly charms _ .”

Junhui mocks Soonyoung, containing his bubbling laughter as his roommate’s cheeks turn into cute dumplings in an attempt to look angry.

“Shut up. Hao Hao’s worth it for my two-hour date prep.”

Junhui holds his stomach tight as his voice erupts in laughter. Something he’s always fond of is Soonyoung and Minghao’s relationship. It’s perfectly normal, but even he couldn’t deny the chemistry and magic those two purvey whenever they are together. They’re cute and Junhui wants to smack them both.

“Anyways, what do you think?”

“Well, it’s not the sexy I was rooting for. But I guess this one’s fine too. Just pair it with my jeans and the white sneakers you borrowed from my boyfriend.”

“That would look awful.”

“What, do you have a better idea?”

“I have a pair of white pants and white wedding shoes.”

“And look like a fucking white knight? No.”

“It’s not! Soonyoung, stop being judgy.”

“I’m not Jun. Tell me, do you want to marry this prince?”

“No!”

“Then why the hell do you need the wedding shoes for?”

Okay, a good point. But Junhui wants to look formal because he’s sure Wonwoo would look formal. And again, it’s not a date so the more reason to dress formally! The jeans and sneakers are tempting though, he gazes at Soonyoung who is looking at him tediously, calculating if he should take his friend’s offer. 

After a few seconds, he reached a decision. Screw it, he’s gonna go with Soonyoung’s charismatic, sexy, handsome, and heavenly instincts.

“Fine. You win this time.”

“I win all the time Jun.”

“Shut up. I’m going to take a bath. Behave yourself for god's sake Soonyoung.”

“I have to. Hao Hao’s coming and he’s bringing food!”

Junhui rolls his eyes. Leave it to Soonyoung to properly behave just for two things, his boyfriend and food. And the fact that both are coming leaves Junhui calm and at ease that Soonyoung’s not gonna mess the apartment on a Friday afternoon.

He hears Minghao trudging inside the living room as he enters the bathroom to take a bath, allowing himself to have that time to unwind and rethink his week and with Wonwoo triumphantly infiltrating his life and would soon start tearing down the walls of solitude he built for years outside this particular Crown Prince’s life. It sucks. He hates it. But it’s the truth and he cannot change that.

Junhui thinks about what would happen tonight. Will it be a date? Is he still hoping Wonwoo would see it as a date? What even is the point? He drowns with questions as the water drips down his face and onto his feet.

* * *

New York feels stuffy for Wonwoo. The chilly wind is nothing like the one that always welcomes him in Korea. Aside from Junhui, nothing really is amazing here. The room his father had managed to get him at the Plaza Hotel is rather majestic. It suits him.

A gentle knock on his bedroom kicked him out of his window-staring activity.

“Sir, your father, the Emperor, is on the line. It is a matter of importance as he says.”

“Good God, why now?” Wonwoo closed the blinds and made his way to the living room.

“Son,” his father starts. He sounds calmer than his last talk with Wonwoo, which resulted in shouting and lousy arguments about the whys of his visit here. “How is New York?”

“It’s fine. Why did you call?”

“Can’t I ask how my son is?”

“Funny how you suddenly think of me as your son.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing. I don’t want to argue over the phone. Just tell me what you want.”

“Jeon Wonwoo! I did not raise a rude Crown Prince.”

The bickering and the restrictions, the limits of his mundanity, and the weight his future crown bears, these things have molded a tough environment for Wonwoo to foster his own sense of personality and individuality. Everything is nothing but a show to him. Sometimes he feels as if he's an actor and not a prince. It’s always this and that, shouldn't and shoulds, Crown Prince and His Royal Highness. It suffocated him to the point that he wants it all to an end; he wants to be normal.

“Goodbye father, I have a lot of things to do for this trip, your call doesn’t really help.”

He quickly hangs the phone and stomps inside his bedroom. So much for reconciliation. 

Then, Junhui’s face visualizes inside his mind, confiding in him, saying how it's normal to think of such things. And it reminded Wonwoo of what he terribly misses, Junhui and his never-ending support. That’s one of the things that made him fall in love with his former private secretary. Junhui made Wonwoo feel seen and heard. He never complained even when Wonwoo wanted him to.

And Wonwoo is on the brink of losing all that. He’s afraid that years apart with him severed their bond. He obviously was hurt when Junhui called him “Your Royal Highness” instead of his name. He was almost hurt when he knew of Junhui’s roommate and their closeness. He will be hurt if Junhui refuses the request that he’s going to offer tonight.

**_"Besides, when it comes to you, work is all I ever know.”_ **

The way Junhui spoke with him that day sent a tingling ache in his heart. He respected Junhui’s wish to resign and live far across from him after a decade of service. How could he not? Junhui is everything to him; he cannot possibly prevent his freedom. He would never do that.

But it had hurt. For four years, it had been dull. His daily activities and duties as the Crown Prince weren’t as lively as when Junhui was by his side. Junhui, the humblest and kindest person he has ever known. All these qualities that Wonwoo had learned to love, bundled in one person—his favorite person. He was left with his memory, the sound of Junhui’s voice inside his mind, the way Junhui’s stare lingers on him, the way he perceives Junhui’s hands, gentle and fragile, as he brings him papers and letters. It’s funny how a royalty like him dreams of such simple things. Loving Junhui with all that he can and all that he is. And as ridiculous and treacherous as it sounds, he would even trade his crown for his heart.

Uncertainties are scary for someone who has their future in front of them planned and arranged. The only thing that stands against his own expectations are what’s expected of him.

Another knock landed on his door. The royal staff assigned to dress him comes with the formal grey suit he ordered. It’s the attire he will wear for tonight’s dinner. Or date. He doesn’t know how to label it. It’s too weird if he says it’s a date because who would do a thing like that? Surprising your old friend whom you haven’t seen in four years inside a grocery shop, barging into his apartment, and asking him out on a date, when it’s clear as day that it's not. But he secretly wishes that it’s a date. He wants it to. Because even his time here is limited and he wants to make the best of it, especially if it is with Junhui.

He spent the last four years living wistfully. Longing for the one friend who understood him. Yearning for a love he won’t ever receive and could never have. But he shoved all these away in the back of his mind and swallowed the bitter reality down his throat.

Tonight is for Junhui and to make up for the time they were not in contact. Tonight is all about the way Junhui’s eyes stare at him, the way his hand looks delicate and soft, and how Wonwoo wants to just hold it and keep it safe. Tonight is all about Junhui and his beautiful, sweet, calming voice and how his adorable lips protrude whenever he speaks. Even at the cost of something he doesn’t want to do, which is to subject Junhui again as his servant, he lets his mind dream of elusive things and the future he wants to forge on his own.

A third knock comes, pulling him down from his reverie.

“What is it?” He asks, deeply annoyed and bothered, but concealing such feelings in the gentleness of his voice.

“Sir, I just got off the phone with the ambassador. The meeting in three days would be moved to Washington D.C., and there’s nothing we could do about it, it’s the President of the United States’ command.”

_ Fuck _

There goes his chance of Junhui accepting his favor, diminished by a decision from someone like him, a man of great position and power.

* * *

Feeling oddly soppy and on edge, Junhui took a cab from his apartment to the Plaza Hotel. The ride sails smoothly against the heavy traffic of the roads heading to Midtown Manhattan. Dusk settles in and he doesn’t miss the way the clouds form incomprehensible shapes in the sky. The strong jazz instruments blend with the mighty voice of Billy Joel as New York State of Mind plays faintly inside the vehicle. Nostalgia enveloped the inside of the cab and it reminded Junhui of a place he once called home and the person who made him feel safe in this home, in secret.

Junhui had racked his brain trying to think of the sole reason why Wonwoo wanted to meet tonight. At first, he thinks it’s because Wonwoo might’ve really wanted to see him, which was flattering, but that couldn’t be the case, right? Junhui can’t wrap his head around the idea of Wonwoo traveling to another country (he knows Wonwoo hates that) just to see him. There must be some kind of reason. Maybe Wonwoo had an important matter here in the States. And he happens to run past Junhui in the middle of a grocery store, which was weirder. 

The ride halts and the driver looks at him dead in the face. He takes some cash from his pocket, hands it to the driver, mutters a shy thank you, and heads out. He stops by this old bookshop near the hotel and looks for a Korean book, something ordinary. Wonwoo loves reading, spends most of his summertime doing so. Junhui’s not sure about this one though, maybe Wonwoo has already read it.

He enters the hotel lobby, eyes wandering inside and marveling at the grandeur and majestic vibe the hotel gives off. He hands the paper Wonwoo gave him to the receptionist and the woman clicks something on the monitor in front of her before turning to Junhui, smiling widely, welcoming him.

“Good evening Sir, if you may follow me, His Royal Highness, Jeon Wonwoo, instructed us to lead you inside The Penthouse Suit, and into the private terrace, for a dinner. His Royal Highness will meet you there, Sir.”

That’s so posh and extravagant, Junhui feels as if he doesn’t deserve this. But instead of throwing himself a pity party for being a middle-class worker and making the matter at hand his problem, he revels in the idea of being valued, so he allows the staff to lead him where he’s supposed to head.

A feeling of familiarity washes over him as he walks the steps of the building, it resembles the Korean palace so much to the point that it’s like seeing stars. As he enters the elevator going to the penthouse, he sees himself reflected in the mirror-like walls. He looks normal, it makes him want to throw up. So much for trusting Soonyoung’s instinct and going casual when this place loudly screams formal! He would never let Soonyoung win again.

He takes a deep relaxing breath before the elevator door opens with a small ding sound. The staff led him inside the open doors of Wonwoo’s suite. He notices two men (Wonwoo’s security) from the other day, standing inside the living room, looking robotic in their black suits and mechanical movements. They go straight to the second floor and towards the terrace. The space is wide and luminated by the light glow of a 16th-century lamp attached to the wall. The staff lights three candles on the table and gestures at him to sit on one of the chairs. Okay, so it does feel like a date—a romantic one.

Another person enters the vicinity and informs him about Wonwoo’s whereabouts.

“His Royal Highness is just preparing himself for the evening, Sir. He wants to apologize for the tardy behavior.”

“Oh no, it’s fine! I’m just really early. It’s… I’m good, I can wait for him.”

After the staff leaves him, Junhui turns to the sky. The violet and pink hue of the clouds help steady his beating heart. He’s nervous about this night but somehow the sky seems friendly and that leaves him at peace. He just has to get through tonight without making himself a fool in front of Wonwoo; he always has concealed his emotions, especially the ones he dedicates to the Crown Prince.

A familiar melody plays through the hidden speakers, surprising him. It flows in his ears, filling his mind with countless memories he has associated with the song. It’s Baek Yerin’s “Popo (How Deep Is Our Love?)” one of his favorite songs that Wonwoo personally knew because Junhui had played it endlessly during his time as a private secretary. Junhui wants to be oblivious to the fact that Wonwoo remembers, but his stupid heart won’t allow him. It beats with every sound of the instruments, perfectly in sync. He feels his face getting red and hot, his cheeks flushing more than normal.

He lets the soft singing voice take him to familiar places in his memory. After doing so, he looks below the view that is Central Park; it’s quite dark now, but he can still see some people walking and sitting. Oh, to live like them, walking freely on the green field and breathing the crisp early night air without anything holding them back. Junhui almost cries, because he can never have the best of both worlds without a price. And Junhui knows where he stands, where his position and blood lies. But to rip through the veil that separates a royalty and a subject, Junhui could only wish.

He hears shuffling on the door that opens up to the terrace so he moves his eyes there.

Wow, the sight of Wonwoo in a dashing grey suit made his heart swell with a million emotions, untethering him to the chair, making his head float above the clouds.

* * *

“Hey, Jun.”

Wonwoo sees Junhui staring at him. But not really at him… like looking at him but wandering in between the spaces of his figure. He waves a hand in front of Junhui, successfully pulling the other guy to reality.

“Care to share what you’re thinking?”

“Oh, my apologies, Your Royal Highness. I was just thinking of Soonyoung and how unfortunate it is that our apartment has to suffer tonight in his hands, thankfully Minghao is there to…  _ supervise _ .”

Wonwoo looks at him and notices the rush and hesitation in his answer. He sees a ghost of a doubt on Junhui’s face before being replaced with a smile.  _ Soonyoung again _ . If only Wonwoo can order Soonyoung to leave Junhui’s mind, he would’ve done it since the meeting at the apartment. But he couldn’t, he promised himself he wouldn’t interfere with Junhui’s personal life, even if he’s dying to.

Junhui stands and gently bows as he sits at the open chair that’s been prepared for him. Unnecessary, Wonwoo thought. He wishes for a time out of every protocol that Junhui has learned in his concern. The bows, the polite greetings, the look of difference, as if Wonwoo’s some kind of god that needs worshipping. All those years ago, with Junhui by his side, Wonwoo had desperately longed for a moment, even just a single passing moment, that Junhui would look at him like they’re equals, that familiar look of a friend. But his eyes had garnered only dust.

“You may sit Jun. And please just call me Wonwoo. You talk as if we weren’t friends.”

“I’m sorry Your Highness, it’s just… I’m deeply accustomed to these… norms. It’s hard to break from them, like some sort of habit.”

And Wonwoo hates that. He hates that he has to resort to ordering instead of a request just to hear Junhui call him by his name. It’s hard for him to subjugate Junhui as someone smaller, or inferior even, but at this particular time, he has no choice.

“I order you then. To call me by my name. Just call me Wonwoo until you step out of my vicinity.”

“If it’s what you wish, Your Royal Highness, I will obey.”

“Let’s start over again. How are you Jun? Well, since the last time we saw each other.”

“I have been good, Wonwoo.”

_ There _

_ Wonwoo _

It’s the first time he had heard Junhui call him by his name, casually. Not in some formal introduction, not in a drafted speech, not in between meetings and royal duties, but just between the two of them, the feeling is warm and pleasant.

And it is worth everything. Junhui’s voice wraps itself softly around the word, making it sound like a divine prayer. Wonwoo has nothing but praise and adoration for Junhui’s voice. It’s stern whenever he does his duties, but it’s soft as hell whenever he’s lucky to hear it during the quiet and more intimate moments. Wonwoo wonders for a moment what his voice would sound like if he sings. He bets his crown it’ll be angelic. If Junhui can play the piano (which was a vital fact that Junhui omitted from him all those years ago) his voice would sound just as beautiful as it is.

“That’s good to hear.”

“So, let me get to the point of this evening, what is it that you want to talk about?”

Wonwoo scoffs and gingerly lifts the table napkin to place it on his lap. He places it gently and gestures at Junhui to do the same. He stares at his friend as Junhui smooths the napkin on his lap. He then abruptly hoists himself up to reach for the wine bottle, removing the cork, filling Junhui’s glass.

“Relax. Can’t we just enjoy the dinner first?”

He spots Junhui’s shoulders dropping down in defeat and his hands fixating on his sides. Wonwoo smiles. He knows Junhui wants to take control of his situation, wants to grip the invisible bars of his actions because that’s how Junhui is when he does his work as Wonwoo’s private secretary. But not tonight, he wants Junhui to relax. This is no work anyway.

“Fine.”

Junhui picks up something from the floor and Wonwoo is presented with a book. A Korean book about living simply and attaining complete abundance by being in control of both the physical and spiritual aspects of one’s life. He certainly needed this. Wonwoo mutters a thank you. It has always been a fact that Junhui is a thoughtful person and Wonwoo’s glad that Junhui hasn’t forgotten his love for reading.

“Do you like it?”

Damn, Wonwoo wants to kiss the nervousness and uncertainty out of Junhui’s mouth.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“Nothing.”

“But you know, you didn’t have to buy me anything.”

“It’s fine. We haven’t seen each other in so long, it’s only right that I get you at least a souvenir of some sort from here.”

“Yeah, and a Korean book is perfect for that?”

“Okay, give it back.”

“I’m just kidding! God, look at how your face contorts, it’s funny.”

“Stop mocking me.”

“Oh Junnie, how could I? Not when you look this cute.”

That statement came off funny for Wonwoo but it must’ve been uncomfortable for Junhui. He notices the shift in Junhui’s face, his body shying away from the table, hands fidgeting under the table. Wonwoo doesn’t know how to take it back, or how to apologize for saying a thing. Must he be crucified like this by saying such a thing? Does showing emotions require the invitation of embarrassment? And Junhui is cute! He’s going to fight anyone who disagrees. God, how did this night turn from something cozy to being burned at the stake?

“I…”

Junhui motions at him to stop.

“It’s fine.”

Wonwoo nods. He’s never been this nervous since that time he broke his grandfather’s staff in the throne room.

“Okay.”

“Let’s just eat the food and get on with the matter at hand after.”

Wonwoo mentally punches himself. Great, Wonwoo, just great. Way to ruin your supposed night of fun.

* * *

After concealing his true reaction to Wonwoo’s  _ joke,  _ Junhui collects himself, putting on a fake serious facade over the statement. It’s not that Junhui was offended or embarrassed by it, it just didn’t feel right to him. He crushes any glimmer of hope that screams affection and love from Wonwoo. Those are filed under “Not Possible” inside his brain. 

As much as he wants to fall straight into the arms of the man sitting in front of him, he can’t do it. The years of rigorous training as his private secretary had drilled this idea in his mind. He sweeps this recurring thought eager for attention and throws it in a garbage inside his mind.

Before any of them can say another thing, the food was served.

Junhui feels sinful eating the scrumptious rib-eye steak that they were served. But still, he delves right into the food, ignoring the look of concern from Wonwoo. He avoids the Crown Prince’s eyes, making the other guy timid around him.

After the food was finished, Wonwoo excused himself to the powder room. Junhui makes his way to the sofa near the railings of the terrace. The night has covered Central Park in darkness, kindled only by street lamps and the beautiful light coming from the moon. Junhui breathes deeply, allowing the cold, blissful air to enter his lungs. He sighs in relief as the moonlight makes its way into his face, smiling at him.

“Jun,” Wonwoo’s voice came in a whisper. “So… Uhm… the reason why I wanted to see you,” The Crown Prince’s hands shake a little, clutching his side, nervous. “I have a favor to ask.”

“What is it?”

“Well, okay hear me out. The reason I am in the States is because my father sent me here. I have to represent Korea for the signing of the “Ally In Emergency” Treaty. It’s a sort of modern pact between the U.S.A. and Korea that whenever there’s an emergency of some sort, the two countries would back each other up. The States would give us money and funds, we would supply them with manpower in the military. And other forms of help in other aspects like media and entertainment, to boost the economy.”

“Okay… and why is that my concern?”

“I need you to be my private secretary again… at least for the length of my stay.”

Wonwoo pauses and Junhui sees the vulnerability that escapes Wonwoo’s eyes.

“Why? What about your current private secretary?”

“Well, I messed up. I argued with my father about this because I didn’t want to go alone. It resulted in us shouting in front of the Prime Minister. I think he was embarrassed about it. So he ordered my private secretary to book the flight and for him not to come. Like some punishment. He says it’ll teach me a lesson on being a true Emperor.”

Junhui’s mind pauses, focusing on the matter.

He can’t muster the courage to say no. He just can’t. Because the feeling of pity for Wonwoo is strong. He hates how Wonwoo is subjected to things he doesn’t know what to do. He hates how Wonwoo is seen as a symbol and not a person. His family had always been like that to him. He hates how Wonwoo is hurt by this.

But deep inside, Junhui is hurt too. Because it was foolish of him to think for a second that this meant something. But maybe it does mean something. It means that he’s going to be used again, and by the one man he loves the most. 

Four years across the globe, away from this man, only to find himself hurled in this situation where he has no power to escape. How ironic. He really could never escape Wonwoo.

“So that time at the grocery, you went there to look for me just to ask this?”

“Well, yes? I sort of knew where you were living through the ambassador’s agents. And on my way to your place, I saw you entering the grocery and I followed you.”

“Wow.”

“I’m sorry.”

Junhui mumbles a silent curse. How can he refuse anything when Wonwoo looks at him like a kicked kitten? He shoves all the raging anger and hurt mixed up inside him. He takes in the gravity of the moment, collects himself and nods.

“I’ll do it.”

“Really? Oh, Jun, thank you very much!”

“But there’s also one thing.”

“What?”

“The whole thing will take place in Washington.”

Junhui sighs.

“Fine. But on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“This will be the last time that you’ll ask for my help. I don’t want to do anything with the Empire again.”

Junhui ignores the sad smile on Wonwoo’s face.

“Deal.”

They shake hands like comrades in battle and just when Wonwoo is about to pull him in a hug, Junhui avoids it, stopping him.

“I have to go now. Soonyoung emergency.”

“But… I…”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s— uh, okay— use my car.”

“No, thank you, I can commute, it’s just one cab away.”

“But Jun…”

“Goodbye, Your Royal Highness, I’ll email the ambassador to ask for details, I’m assuming he’s on this trip too, right?”

Wonwoo faintly nods his head, avoiding Junhui's gaze.

And that was the last image of him that Junhui pictures as he bolts out of the terrace and out of the hotel. He walks fast to catch the elevator, tears threatening to spill out his eyes. When he made it to the lobby, he didn’t bother looking at the receptionist and the people passing by. He just needed to get out of there as soon as possible. He whistles and hails a taxi not far from where he’s standing. He gives his address and the driver drives into the busy road of Manhattan.

Junhui closes his eyes and reflects. It’s stupid of him to cry over this, but he wallows in the bitter truth that came out of the dinner. A truth he has pushed far back. But now comes as clear and as sure as the night. Rather than his observation, it’s now a spoken truth; he will always be a figure of service to Wonwoo. He could never be seen as someone normal as long as it's from the Crown Prince's sight. He needed Junhui to be what? A servant. His life is the price he has to pay for his debt to the monarchy that helped him survive. And to protect Wonwoo from the spikes and torches thrown at him that comes with being royalty. 

He thought he’s a free man, but in loving Wonwoo, he becomes a caged bird.

As fast as the night falls, the taxi arrives near the corner of his apartment building. He sprints towards his place as he steps out of the vehicle.

Soonyoung and Minghao are sitting on the couch, eating chicken while they watch television. Junhui just stares at them and they stare back in shock at his sudden entrance. The tears came streaming down his eyes as he fell to his knees just behind the closed door. Soonyoung quickly runs to his side, hugging him. Minghao follows quickly, drawing circles on his back to calm him.

“I’m so stupid!” Junhui shouts. He’s crying and shouting and feeling all the anger from the night.

“Jun, shhhh,” Soonyoung whispers in his ear. “It’s okay, let it all out.”

He cries and cries until his eyes burn and his throat dries. He couldn’t find the words to say anything other than  _ I’m stupid  _ and  _ but I love him. _

Soonyoung carries him to his bed as exhaustion takes its toll on his body. He’s sleepy and tired and angry, his vision blurs from the endless tears and darkness creeps at the side of his eyes. The last word he hears came from Soonyoung, saying something soft and inaudible and the last thing he sees is Minghao smoothing his hair before sleep pulls him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling where you have this thought that bothers you all throughout the day or week and it just won't go away unless you confront it? I feel like Jun's experiencing that in this chapter.
> 
> Anyways yeah here's chapter 2!!!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this, if you do please tell me what you think in the comments down below (I love reading them) and kudos are very much appreciated!!! Thank you for reading this!!! All the love <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter
> 
> This story has been a ride for me and I seriously loved every moment that I got to write it
> 
> Apologies for a few days of delayed update this got so long lol
> 
> Also, I forgot to put Light Angst tag last chapter so I updated it now haha
> 
> Anyways here it is, enjoy 8.6k of the final part of this story!

> **_"What this palace wants is release.” (from the song Team by Lorde)_ **

The morning before he departs for Washington starts splendidly. Minghao prepares a hefty breakfast for the three of them to consume, which is normal for Soonyoung since he eats a lot. And the couple helps him pack his bag, good for the one-night and two-day stay there.

He has emailed the ambassador after the evening of the whole dinner _thing_ with Wonwoo. He was given the details of the stay. The time of their meeting for departure in front of the Plaza Hotel. Hotel accommodation near the White House with his room just beside Wonwoo’s suite. And the schedule he’s tasked to organize for the whole stay. The meeting wouldn't start until the second day, and it would last for only two hours. 

He thinks of the ridiculousness of it, all the jazz, and how awful it is for royalty like Wonwoo to conform with the American standards because of an important duty. Junhui made it clear inside his mind to do the best he could in helping Wonwoo win the heart of the President and get the treaty signed.

But amidst all the confiding his mind has been doing, he remembers the most important part; no more dreaming, wishing, and hoping for anything. He got rid of the thoughts that have clouded his mind since Wonwoo came into the picture. He’s there to offer his service and help Wonwoo with whatever he needs. He crushes the hope that bubbles inside his heart saying this trip would bring him some sort of personal time with Wonwoo. He knows better now. No more building palaces.

“You can still ditch this, you know,” Soonyoung whispers when Minghao steps out of the dining area. “You owe him nothing Jun.”

“I know. But I have to do this.”

“Why?”

“Because I made him promise me that this would be the last time he’ll ask for my help.”

Soonyoung looks at him in pity.

“I’m sorry Jun.”

“What for Soonyoung?”

“It’s just… I— you truly deserve better.”

Junhui smiles at him.

“You know I love you, right? Minghao and I, we’re always gonna be here for you.”

“I know Soonyoung. Thank you.”

Soonyoung hugs him by the side as he washes the dishes left in the sink.

“I still think you should give Mingyu a chance.”

“Stop Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung smiles sheepishly as he ruffles Junhui’s hair.

“Kidding.”

Minghao walks back with Junhui’s coat in his arms and Soonyoung leaves the dining area to prepare the car. They’re driving Junhui to Plaza Hotel and then go to Koreatown for a date.

“Jun,” Minghao starts, “Take care of yourself, one night is still long in a foreign environment.”

“Yes, Hao, I will. Thank you.”

Minghao flashes him his rare smile.

“Let’s go?”

Junhui nods.

He thanks the gods in heaven for giving him Soonyoung and Minghao. The couple has been his support all his time adjusting and living in New York. They have been so welcoming and kind to him that he sometimes thinks about what would happen if he was brought up in a normal setting just like them.

Along the car ride, Soonyoung kept reminding him of all the things he supposes Junhui should do like take a picture with the President, pose in front of the White House, brush his teeth before sleeping, and steal a thing, a pen or paper, from the President’s office. He laughs at his friend’s silly ideas and reminds him of the trip’s purpose.

The ride is short since they live near Midtown Manhattan. They arrive at the hotel in no time.

Wonwoo is waiting by the door of his vehicle the moment Junhui steps out of Minghao’s car. He seems to be waiting for a good minute or so, Junhui thinks, by the way his feet move and his hands fidget.

“Jun!” Wonwoo shouts as soon as he sees him coming.

“I thought you’d bail, thank God you're here.”

“I won’t, Your Royal Highness, I promised I would help, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just thought for a second… anyway you’re here! So let’s go?”

“Um, yeah… let me just say goodbye to my friends, can I?”

“Yeah of course you can.”

Junhui goes back towards Minghao’s car. Soonyoung has been watching their conversation from the window and he sets his eyes on Junhui suspiciously once he gets near.

“So you’re friends again huh? Even after what he did to you.”

“Shut up Soonyoung. It’s not like he’s aware of what happened and besides I am here to be his private secretary, this is no road trip.”

“Excuses again Jun!” Soonyoung scoffs.

“Oh my God Soonyoung I swear to all the gods if you don’t shut up.”

“Fine, fine! Just take care, okay?”

“I will.”

“Bye, Jun. See you this Thursday.”

“Bye guys. Enjoy your date.”

And just like that, his friends pull away from his sight and drive into the busy roads of Manhattan.

Junhui collects his bag by his feet and drags it towards Wonwoo’s car. Once he gets near, he sees Wonwoo too focused on observing his move, so he coughs to pull the Crown Prince from his reverie.

“Your Royal Highness, where do I sit?”

“Oh… would you like to… uhm… sit with me?”

“I…”

“Well, one of my guards would take the front seat and one on the back.”

“I don’t have a choice anyway, so yeah, let’s go.”

Junhui places his bag between them, sitting far too close to the window and away from Wonwoo. He asks for permission to sleep since it’s almost a four-hour ride plus traffic, if there is. Wonwoo nods his silent affirmation so Junhui plugs his earphones in, the synth beat of Taylor Swift’s Welcome To New York softly playing ironically. He closes his eyes as the sunlight pierces through the window, hitting his face.

* * *

Junhui’s been sleeping for at least forty-five minutes now, Wonwoo observes.

He’s been eyeing the man beside him since he started sleeping at the side. Wonwoo thinks Junhui’s somehow mad or a bit angry at him, but the reason, he doesn’t know. It’s like Junhui’s trying every way possible to avoid him. Exhibit A, sleeping in the car ride.

Okay, maybe Wonwoo’s overthinking things. The trip is a long four-hour ride to their hotel so it’s fairly natural for Junhui to sleep, and Wonwoo thinks he should too. But he doesn’t want to miss the moment Junhui opens his eyes. Wonwoo wants to see him wake up because the last time he remembers he did, was years ago before Junhui had left. Before he even knew about Junhui wanting to resign and migrate.

Despite his inner turmoil to let Junhui move at his own pace as his secretary for this whole event, he can’t control himself. He wants to cherish every second and picture every moment with Junhui inside his mind. He knows that Junhui’s words come with finality. When he says this is the last time he wants to help Wonwoo, he knows it will be.

Junhui shifts from his position and is now facing Wonwoo.

Wonwoo looks at him intently. He notices the little moles scattered around Junhui’s face and it takes all the energy from him not to gush loudly at how cute they are.

He knows a simple fact ever since he knew of Junhui; the older is attractive and handsome. Always has been since they were kids. 

Junhui’s almond-shaped eyes are beautiful. His slightly pointed nose is a work of art. And his lips, the way they protrude whenever he speaks and pouts, has always tugged at Wonwoo’s heart.

Wonwoo is not oblivious to this fact. Maybe that’s why among all the beautiful and handsome royalties and noble people his age that he meets in Korea or Japan, no one has caught his eyes the way Junhui did. It’s funny because if the Korean people know of his feelings towards Junhui, a commoner and former servant of Chinese descent, their minds would flip and he’s going to be trashed with a lot of questions and criticisms. But he doesn’t care. 

Since the beginning, it has always been Junhui. His heart only beats for one person and his body yearns for one embrace, the one from his loyal private secretary. Not just because he’s attracted to Junhui’s perfect features, but because of his kind and beautiful heart.

His fierce gaze towards Junhui’s sleeping figure could bring angels down from heaven and blow their trumpets off. But as soon as he’s about to fix the older’s hair, to push it at one side, Junhui wakes up.

He freezes at the spot, his hand suspending in mid-air, towards Junhui’s direction.

Junhui scurries more to his side, away from Wonwoo when he notices the Crown Prince’s hand.

“Hi,” Wonwoo croaks out, hiding his nervous voice, but failing miserably still.

Junhui ignores his silent predicament as he looks outside, noticeably seeing the clear roads and other cars driving in the distance. “Where are we now?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo answers, looking at Junhui.

“Okay.”

“How was your nap?”

“It was fine, Your Royal Highness.”

“You can call me Wonwoo, Jun, just like last time. I give you my permission.”

“My apologies, Your Royal Highness, but I can’t do that since this trip is an official state matter. You know the protocols.”

“Okay fine. But you can call me by my name or just “Sir” once we get to the hotel or if there’s only the two of us.”

“I can’t promise you that, Your Royal Highness. But if you wish so, I will try.”

“Fine, whatever.”

Wonwoo taps the small window in front of him that separates them from the front of the car, to talk to the driver.

“Excuse me, but can we stopover at the nearest restaurant? I’m famished.”

“Duly noted, Your Royal Highness.”

He closes the small window and looks at Junhui who’s typing something on his phone.

“What is that?”

“Your schedule for tomorrow, Sir.”

“Oh, is it a lot?”

“No.”

“Can I see?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Just because.”

“What? Come on let me see.”

“Your— Sir, please stop pestering me.”

For a moment, Wonwoo sees clarity in Junhui’s eyes.

Wonwoo mocks Junhui’s voice and the older can’t help but laugh at his childish antics. He notices how light the atmosphere has become, with the two of them bickering playfully. And he missed those times at the palace when he and Junhui would joke around during hours of official duties or hearings. At least this time, Junhui’s unspoken anger at him dissipates. But there is still some hesitation from the older’s actions and Wonwoo wants to crush it and replace it with something familiar—something friendly, just like the old times.

The vehicle slows down and Wonwoo sees a Starbucks near a McDonald’s store. He grunts and whines because if there’s one thing he hates about the States, it’s fast-food chains that serve foods with a poor quality diet and high levels of carbohydrates. It’s not that he’s being favorable towards the usual and traditional Korean foods served in the Palace, he’s not just used to this way.

But to his surprise, Junhui yelps gleefully once the large “M” sign of McDonald’s comes into view.

“Finally! Food!” Junhui exclaims.

“You… uhm… seem to like fast food.”

“Like? I love it! I used to eat McDonald’s every day back when I just moved here. But since Soonyoung and I moved to our current apartment, eating fast food became rare. Also, Soonyoung hates it when I do because he’s _an all knowing fit dancer who does diet and eats only healthy foods_ as he says. So it was hard trying to eat fast food with him.”

For once, Wonwoo finds a common ground with Soonyoung where he knows they would agree.

“He’s not wrong though. This is not healthy.”

“I know. But it’s relatively cheap and besides healthy foods aren’t that accessible near my place. There’s like one grocery there which doesn’t sell fresh fruits and vegetables and no vendor in plain sight on the streets. Simply put, I am not as privileged to buy healthier options as others, Your Royal Highness.”

“Okay, but it’s still not healthy. Don’t eat it every day.”

“I know, it’s not like I eat it every day. Just when there’s really nothing to eat except that.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“So are we not going to eat here? I mean, the car’s already parked.”

“Fine, we will. But once we get to D.C. we won’t.”

“Okay! Thank you, Your Royal Highness!”

For some reason, despite his stomach’s growling protest, Wonwoo’s happy because of the way Junhui’s face lights up at the place and the way his hands clap cheerily like a child, sending warm feelings towards his pounding heart. Junhui must really be happy and Wonwoo can tell by the older’s large smile and excited fidgeting.

They step out of the car.

“Do you want to eat inside or here in the car?” Junhui asks.

“Just here in the car is fine.”

“Okay then, do you want to order with me?”

“I don’t want to wait too long.”

“It’s not that long, Your Royal Highness, come on! At least try to experience these things while you’re here.”

Wonwoo’s surprised as Junhui tugs at his arms and pulls him inside with his guards following closely. He gets lost the moment Junhui’s hands land on his skin. Feeling the sensation burn inside him, he smiles fondly at no one in particular.

“What’s yours, Yo— Wonwoo?”

His mind snaps back into place and he’s shocked to find himself standing beside Junhui at the counter, with the older picking from the menu and ordering. But he’s more shocked by the way Junhui called his name. He said his name! And Wonwoo almost missed it because of this stupid heart and its stupid feeling and stupidly getting lost in the moment.

Wonwoo picks a random item from the menu and wishes for time to hurry up so he can eat in the car with Junhui. Within two minutes or more, their order was processed and served. Junhui takes the bag and once again pulls Wonwoo. They make their way outside and into the car. Once Junhui had given the driver and the guards their share of the food, the two of them were left inside the car on their own.

“You know,” Junhui starts, a piece or two of fries hanging in his mouth, “I realized just now that you haven’t tried fast food. Like ever. Or have you during the past four years?”

“No you’re right, I haven’t.”

“Pity.”

“Excuse me, at least I eat healthily.”

“No, you eat with privilege.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes! I mean if healthier food and diet options are much more accessible for the people who live in low-income places, we wouldn’t be arguing right now.”

“Well, this is not my country to change anything.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that. But the issue is not far from Korea though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, dearest Crown Prince, lots of children suffer from hunger because of poverty. And to say that they should opt for healthier options when it comes to food is putting responsibility on them when it should be the government’s.”

“Well, I’m not the government.”

“I know. But you’re the future head of state.”

“With ceremonial powers. I don’t see where that would take me.”

“You have the influence, Sir. Even if it’s just a small part of you, you still have a voice.”

“Okay, I’ll consider that, Jun. Thank you for bringing it up.”

“Thank you, Sir. I just can’t help but think about the children from poor families, you know? My job in New York pretty much is the same. I care for less privileged children.”

“And I’m sure you’re doing good, Jun. But can I ask you a question?”

“Fire it away, Sir.”

“Is that why you left Korea? Because of the government? Or because you want to look after orphaned children? Because I don’t see the reason why you have to move to another country which is thousands of miles away from the place you were born.”

Wonwoo catches Junhui smiling as he finishes his burger. And he’s just smiling, he’s not answering Wonwoo’s question. Which irks Wonwoo a bit, because if there’s one thing that he desperately needs an answer to, it’s the reason Junhui had to resign and migrate. The topic seems taboo to Junhui that’s why Wonwoo didn’t ask during the time at Junhui’s apartment or the dinner at the hotel. But now his curiosity is clawing at his mind.

Wonwoo suddenly hears a loud ringing, coming from Junhui’s pocket.

“Hello?”

Junhui’s speaking on the phone with someone and by the looks of his face, Wonwoo thinks it’s urgent.

“I understand, Sir. Thank you.”

Wonwoo wipes his hands with the tissues that came with the food as he turns to Junhui.

“Who was that?”

“It’s the ambassador. He’s asking about our location. The hotel check-in started already.”

“Oh.”

“Well, we need to get going. We still have about three hours.”

Wonwoo’s heart sinks as he realizes how his question is ignored, buried within the ambassador’s call, and Junhui’s job as a secretary.

“Fine then, let’s go.”

Wonwoo focuses on the view outside the window as Junhui calls for the driver and the two guards accompanying them. He looks at Junhui again once the car starts. But Junhui’s looking at the view on his side of the window.

Wonwoo breathes deep as the car makes its way into the busy roads, taking his curiosity and the sinking feeling of neglect and dejection away.

* * *

After the four-hour drag from New York, they finally made it to D.C. just in time for lunch. Junhui decides he’s going to skip it and just sleep instead since he’s wary of the meeting tomorrow. He’s more invested in this affair more than the Crown Prince himself. But he’s not gonna lie, he likes the thrill of this temporary job. He replaces the feeling of want and affection towards Wonwoo with something he didn’t know he’s missing all this time, the rush of his brain and body. Not that his current work in New York is boring, it just feels stagnant at most times especially since the kids have grown accustomed to his presence and routine.

Of course, a trip wouldn’t be fun without any complications.

Junhui is facing the biggest (yes, as of now, the biggest) dilemma he’s ever faced. For some reason, the hotel the ambassador booked for them mixed the accommodation. The two guards share a room with two separate beds next to Wonwoo’s suite and Junhui’s room is occupied by some tourists who checked in an hour before them. The tourists are nowhere to be found, so they can’t talk to them. The receptionist who gave the room to the tourist is on break, so they can’t talk to them too. So for the peace of everything, the manager apologizes and promises him a room.

After minutes of clicking and checking, his luck fails him. The manager apologizes thoroughly as he can’t find any more room on the specific floor where Wonwoo’s suite is located.

Junhui sees Wonwoo, who’s sitting at the plush sofa in the lobby, making his way towards him and the manager, his patience probably running out.

“Jun? What’s the problem?” Wonwoo whispers at him.

“I’m sorry, Sir. There was some mix-up and they can’t find me a room on the same floor as yours.”

“So? Then sleep in my suite, it’s big enough for both of us.”

Junhui looks at the Crown Prince in pure shock, “What?”

“Come on, I’m sure it’s spacious for the two of us. I’m starving Jun, I can’t wait anymore.”

“I—”

“Come on!” Wonwoo insists and Junhui finds himself being pulled to the elevator.

Junhui gives a sympathetic smile towards the manager who just scratched the back of his head as the two men make their way up.

“Are you sure about this?” Junhui asks as the two of them stand silently inside the elevator.

“Yes! We have shared rooms before Jun, I don’t see how this differs from those times.”

“It’s just… awkward?”

“Why would it be awkward?”

“Well… this is like the first time we’ll spend time together, alone, in like years.”

“Are you uncomfortable with it then?”

“Not that it’s just—”

“Fine, I’ll sleep on the couch, you sleep on the bed.”

Junhui can’t believe Wonwoo would say something like that. Or that he’s willing to do something like that. But Junhui can’t accept that offer. It’s too much.

“No, Sir. I can’t do that.”

“Then what do you want me to do? Come on Jun.”

“It’s… just… I honestly don’t know anymore.”

“Look, the bed would be big for the two of us, we can put some things in the middle to separate our sides. If you’re still not comfortable with sharing a bed with me, I’ll ask the staff for a foldable mattress and I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

“Or I could do that instead. I don’t understand why you’re insisting on this, Sir, you are the Crown Prince and I can’t let you do that.”

“No Jun, I can’t let you do that. I asked you here for a favor, you shouldn’t be sacrificing things for me. It’s not right.”

Junhui sighs.

“You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

“No Jun. I will order you if you keep on talking about this.”

“Fine. Let’s share the bed,” Junhui says in total defeat, “But I’m gonna put lots of pillows in the middle.”

“Fine with me.”

Their small bickering stops as the elevator halts to the 17th floor.

Junhui spots the bags outside Wonwoo’s suite, those are probably the things Wonwoo has that was sent here. He finds himself checking everything for Wonwoo, though usually the royal staff assigned for styling do that, it’s just him here since they can’t bring everybody.

He carries all the things inside the living room of the suite and organizes the clothes that Wonwoo would wear for tomorrow’s meeting. He mentally notes the order of the schedule for today and sighs in relief when he remembers this day is just the arrival day. He would meet with the ambassador later after dinner to discuss the flow of the meeting, some protocols inside the White House, and the treaty itself. Junhui’s curious about the whole thing so he wants to know the scope of it.

“Jun.”

He hears Wonwoo from behind him, coming from the bedroom.

“Let’s eat lunch, I’m so hungry.”

“We just ate like two hours ago.”

“Yeah but that’s not proper lunch.”

“I’m still full. I’m afraid I have to skip this one.”

“But the ambassador’s waiting for us already.”

“Just go, Sir. I have lots of things to do and I’m sleepy.”

“You just slept like two hours ago,” Wonwoo says, mocking his statement just a second ago.

“Stop teasing me Wonwoo and just go!”

Junhui covers his mouth as the words escape from it. To his dismay, Wonwoo started laughing hard at him.

“I’ll tease you anytime just so you’d call me Wonwoo.”

“Stop, please. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be Jun, I told you many times now, you can call me by my name when it’s just the two of us.”

“Yeah, yeah, now go! I still have to organize a lot of things here.”

“Fine.”

Junhui can still hear Wonwoo’s laugh as the Crown Prince exits the suite to go eat lunch. And the image of Wonwoo’s big smile as he laughs lingers on his mind, pulling at his heart with so much gravity, that it starts to hurt.

* * *

Words come in and out of Wonwoo’s ear and just pass his mind as the ambassador talks about everything. From his trip to his relatives in Korea to any information, he deems worthy of the Crown Prince’s attention. But they’re not. Because all Wonwoo could think about is the guy left in his suite.

Time seemed to pass so fast and before he knew it, lunch was over and it’s just hours before sunset.

Wonwoo goes back to his suite and finds Junhui sleeping on the couch, with his feet dangling.

The sleeping figure of Junhui from the car haunts him again as the image overlaps with the one he’s seeing right now. It’s not easy to say that Junhui’s ethereal even when he’s asleep because Wonwoo knows he’s beyond that.

Junhui’s hands suddenly fidget and he seems to be grasping for something. Wonwoo realizes he must be cold from the intense blow of the suite’s air conditioner. So he heads towards the room and pulls out a blanket from the closet. He places it on top of Junhui’s lying body. He peeks at his sleeping figure once again and nudges some of Junhui’s hair out of his face. Wonwoo almost cries his heart out by the softness of Junhui’s face and the peacefulness of it as his private secretary sleeps.

Wonwoo decides to rest too as he feels the dawning tiredness of his body from the ride this morning.

* * *

Once the ambassador summoned them to eat dinner, they took turns preparing in the bathroom and made their way to the private dining hall when they were settled.

It’s a quick dinner. The ambassador is relaxed and less chatty, unlike the lunch with Wonwoo. He reminds them of the meeting’s time tomorrow and how early they must be in order not to offend anyone since the President is busy and has lots of other appointments.

Junhui nods and promises to be punctual tomorrow with Wonwoo on the side agreeing.

The ambassador offers the two of them a bottle of wine to consume. Wonwoo takes it and heads up to his suite, Junhui is left to talk more about tomorrow's affair.

He understood everything the ambassador has said to him and reflects on the impact of this agreement on both countries. To be fair, Junhui’s not much interested in this affair. He’s just curious and keen so he can help Wonwoo if a problem arises at tomorrow’s meeting.

He enters the suite after walking the quiet hallway upon exiting the elevator.

The living room is dimly lit by the lamp sitting beside the couch and Junhui can make out a figure on the medium-sized balcony.

He ignores the pull of sleep and makes his way there, sliding the door open. It reveals Wonwoo, sitting on one of the chairs and drinking a glass of wine, the one the ambassador gave him.

“You’re back,” Wonwoo says, looking up at him from his seat. He’s being offered a different glass which he gladly takes and Wonwoo immediately pours wine in it.

“Not sleepy yet?” Wonwoo asks him.

“A little bit. But I guess this is nicer after that long day.”

“Yeah.”

“So…” Wonwoo starts, “What did you talk about?” He asks.

“Just the subject of the meeting, you know, everything around it. I wanted to get a better picture of it.”

Wonwoo puffs a little air and takes a sip of his wine.

“Sucks right?”

“Maybe.”

“I honestly don’t understand the need for it.”

“That’s because you don’t need it, Wonwoo.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, your family doesn’t really need help with money, right? Because you’re richer compared to the CEO of Samsung and LG combined.”

“That is… true.”

“Based on my understanding this pact ensures funding for natural calamities and disasters especially since the allocation of the Korean government in this area is low. And in return, the States would count on the Korean military to add to its roster of force, if needed.”

“Basically they would pay us to supply them with manpower.”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“I still don’t see how that concerns me.”

“As the Crown Prince, it is your duty to represent Korea and its government in the signing of the treaty.”

“And father could’ve done it.”

“Wonwoo, your father is old, he has a lot of duties in the Empire, you know that. And this could serve as your training too, for future stuff.”

“I know, I know. Sometimes it's just plain boring. All the representational duties and attending ceremonies, clapping, waving, visiting some places. I don’t get any real action.”

“Because as sovereign, that’s your position. You know that ever since, plus, I have reminded you over and over again back then.”

“You mean, you annoyed me back then with the boring stuff.”

“You are honestly so stubborn and childish. I can’t believe you’re almost thirty.”

“You’re still older than me!”

“By a month.”

“Still older!”

“Still childish. I can’t imagine how the Emperor deals with you.”

Wonwoo’s smile turns into a frown. Junhui is alarmed at the sudden shift of the mood. He’s about to apologize when Wonwoo speaks again.

“He deals with me a lot actually.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lately he’s been on edge with me.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know. And I can’t understand it. Mother says to just let it go and excuse his behavior because he’s so stressed about the national polls.”

“National polls?”

“Those things where they survey the Korean public about our status and what they think of us, sitting on a throne.”

“Oh, that’s new. We didn’t have that back when I was still working at the Palace.”

“Lucky for you.”

“Why?”

“Because these past few months the poll shows a lot of anti-monarchy sentiment. A lot of modern Koreans think it’s time that we step down as rulers of the Emperor and recognize our country as a republic state. A lot of protests have been happening too, the first ones from Gwangju, Daegu, and Incheon. And just recently, the largest one in Busan.”

“And you don’t like that?”

Wonwoo pauses and he sets his glass of wine down.

“Not that I don’t like it. I know my family hinges on the throne for power and status. It has always been that way, isn’t it? We were given this power as a calling from God, that has always been the belief. It is our job to lead Korea with its ancient traditions and allow that to coexist with the modernity of the world, for us to survive. We are supposed to be the pillars. But it’s too suffocating for me.”

Wonwoo takes another sip of the wine.

“To tell you the truth, I want to do it Jun. I want to step down as the Crown Prince or support the abolition of the monarchy or what fits. Just… I don’t want to bear the weight of my crown anymore. But it’s hard because my father is counting on me. My family is counting on me. And I hate how I’m not allowed to live by my rules. I hate how this position of power locks me in a situation I never wished for in the first place. They say being born with a silver spoon is pure luck, then why do I feel so unlucky being the Crown Prince?”

Junhui notices tears escaping from Wonwoo’s eyes. Silent tears that paint a melancholy mood on Wonwoo’s face that Junhui swears is the saddest thing ever. The urge to hug Wonwoo and kiss those tears away is strong, he’s afraid he might not be able to fight it.

“Why?” He asks.

“Because I want to be normal Jun.”

Wonwoo is looking at him intently, his eyes burning with passion and rage and tears flowing down as he voices out his frustrations.

“I want to live like a normal person. Yes, I haven’t figured out how to live without my privileges. I don’t know how a lot of things work. I don’t know how to socialize like a normal adult. But God, I want to. Because this crown cages me Jun. It’s a prison for me.”

Junhui let’s all his invisible cuffs lose. He goes near Wonwoo and pulls the Crown Prince in a hug. Wonwoo’s crying intensifies with Junhui’s embrace.

“And most importantly, I want to love you freely Jun.”

Junhui feels his face burn after hearing Wonwoo’s statement. He also notices the weight of Wonwoo’s clutch as the Crown Prince hugs him tightly. Instead of running from his emotions, Junhui lets it carry him for now.

“You are the best part of my royal life, Jun. Or you were. When we became friends, that was the first time I felt seen and heard. You didn’t treat me any differently. All the other people in the Palace looked at me like I’m some fragile glass. But you didn’t. You allowed me to be free. You didn’t care so big whether I would trip or fall whenever we play. And then you would treat my wounds secretly, not report it to the royal infirmary.”

Wonwoo breathes near his ear and the sound of small whimpers resonates in Junhui’s heart.

“And as we grew up you still saw me as Wonwoo, your friend, not Wonwoo, the Crown Prince. After you became my private secretary, I was devastated. I know everything would change, there and then. But it didn’t. Even if you insist on calling me “Your Royal Highness” or follow these stupid protocols, the Jun that was my friend, is still there.”

Wonwoo looks at him straight in the eye.

“I was so crushed when you resigned. I thought that maybe I fucked up big time and the only person that understood me was gone too. During the four years since you left, I realized that I love you, Jun. I always have. I was so stupid for not realizing it sooner. Maybe if I did, things would’ve played out differently. You were the best part of my life and I am willing to give up my crown just so I can have your heart.”

Junhui’s at a loss for words. Without any warning, he connects his lips to Wonwoo.

He’s kissing Wonwoo.

He’s kissing the Crown Prince.

And it’s everything that he wishes it to be.

Not until the action dawns on him.

He pulls away immediately after realizing how wrong it was.

“I’m sorry!” He exclaims. He searches Wonwoo’s eyes and finds that the tears have stopped coming out.

“I’m really sorry Wonwoo, I…”

“Jun.”

“I’m sorry, I…”

“Kiss me again,” Wonwoo says, quiet as the night that watches them.

“Please Jun.”

That’s all it took Junhui to release all the pent up emotions he’s been feeling since Wonwoo came into the picture of his mundane and lonely life after years of no contact.

He takes on Wonwoo’s lips again, a bit aggressive this time. Wonwoo kisses him back with the same hunger and passion. Their lips crashing against each other in a wave of emotional hunger and raging fever of feelings.

Junhui slows down in kissing Wonwoo, his lips moving gently and timidly. Wonwoo mimics his pace and brings his hands to Junhui’s face, cupping it tenderly. They’re both caught up in a moment of pure bliss and sweet affection, Junhui pouring his feelings out in the kiss and Wonwoo mixing his frustrations and love for Junhui with every move of his lips. 

Junhui feels as if tigers started roaring inside his stomach as Wonwoo leans back on his chair and he situates himself on the Crown Prince’s lap. He places his one hand on Wonwoo’s nape and the other starts roaming Wonwoo’s hair, playing with every thread his fingers can grasp. Wonwoo’s hands find themselves on Junhui’s back, gripping the older’s back part of the shoulder. Junhui pulls away for a second to catch air and he’s met with Wonwoo’s half-lidded eyes looking at him in a burning gaze.

Before he could shy away from his body, Wonwoo attacks his face with kisses, peppering every corner, from his eyes to his lips, to his cheeks, and just about every part that has a mole. He smiles when he finishes doing so.

The air around them is a mix of heavy feelings and their ragged breaths. Junhui’s embarrassed by his position, sitting perfectly at Wonwoo’s lap, so he leans further and buries his face on the Crown Prince’s chest. Wonwoo softly chuckles.

“Don’t you dare make fun of me,” Junhui says, voice muffled by Wonwoo’s chest.

“I’m not! You’re just so cute when you’re shy.”

“Stop mocking me Wonwoo!”

“Stop being cute then!”

“God, you’re so childish. I can’t believe I love someone like you.”

Junhui pauses for a moment as the reality of what he just said sinks in. He buries his face on Wonwoo’s chest even more.

“What? Can you say that again?”

“No,” Junhui answers.

“Please, baby… say it for me.”

“God, you’re pushy!”

“Only for you.”

“Fine. I love you, okay? Happy now?”

“I’m the happiest man on this planet, yeah.”

Junhui giggles at Wonwoo’s words. He has never imagined a scene like this with Wonwoo. And it’s so good and it makes him so happy that he doesn’t care to think about the consequences of this particular moment.

After a moment, Junhui faces Wonwoo again and the Crown Prince focuses all his attention on him.

“What now?” He asks.

“I don’t know.”

“This is scary.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you so much and I want to be selfish with you, but we both know I can’t. We can’t, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo’s look turns glum. He fixes small strands of Junhui’s hair, tucking them beside his ear.

“I still want you though.” He replies.

Junhui fixes his gaze on Wonwoo’s eyes and he feels the sincerity and the want in his voice.

“How do we do this then? We only have tonight and tomorrow.”

“First we kiss, and then we take it from there.”

“You’re just saying that so you can kiss me again, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you love me.”

Junhui smiles. Wonwoo takes in his chin and brings their faces closer. He nips at Junhui’s lips before kissing him softly. Junhui savors the third kiss and remembers its feeling and taste before pulling away. He hugs the Crown Prince, whispering words of affection in his ear.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Nothing is for certain Wonwoo. But know that my heart beats for you and it’s rightfully yours. Please don’t cry again. I hate to see you crying like that. Okay?”

“Understood, my love.”

“You are normal Wonwoo. And when everyone says you’re not, you have me, just remember my voice.”

“Thank you, Jun.”

“No, Wonwoo, thank you. You don’t know how much I’ve yearned for your love.”

“It took me long enough to realize that I love you and I’m sorry about that.”

“You don’t have to say sorry. We’re in this moment right now anyway, let’s take pleasure in it.”

Wonwoo carries him inside the room and lays him in the bed. He giggles again when Wonwoo lies beside him, relishing his kisses and hugging him tight as he could. He revels in the moment of the night and realizes just how painful it was to pull back from all this and how amazing it is that it’s happening now.

Later that night, they sleep close to each other, forgetting the earlier agreement to put boundaries between them. And in the middle of his sleep, Junhui feels someone tugging at his waist. He opens up his eyes and notices Wonwoo cuddling his side. Junhui opens his arms wide and lays his thigh on Wonwoo’s own, pulling the Crown Prince closer in his embrace. He faintly registers the small sleepy smile on Wonwoo’s face before he closes his eyes, letting the peaceful night pull him into a sweet, euphoric sleep.

Morning came knocking on the window of their suite, radiant and happy as anyone can be.

It’s been a good fifteen minutes since Junhui left the room to make way for Wonwoo to put on his clothes and fix his look in preparation for the meeting.

He grins at no one as he remembers the events of the early morning when he woke up with Wonwoo by his side, snuggled with him. The sleep was the most soothing and serene sleep he ever had in his life and the moment he opened his eyes, the Crown Prince attacked his lips with chaste kisses, peppering his face with them. Wonwoo then proceeded to nuzzle Junhui’s neck, which tickled him. But he seriously couldn’t complain, he loved every second of it.

After a few minutes of just messing around in the bed after waking up, they decided to order room service for breakfast. He's all smiles as he watches over the figure of Wonwoo eating. Junhui couldn’t help himself so he snapped a photo of Wonwoo on his phone, which made Wonwoo whine like a baby, demanding to see the photo. They had fooled around more before Junhui told him to prepare for the dreadful meeting and signing of the treaty.

Another minute has passed and Junhui can’t take the waiting game anymore. He opens the door of the bedroom just as a heavy grunt comes off Wonwoo’s mouth.

“What’s the problem?”

“I… this…” He points at the necktie in his hand, “I forgot to do it for some reason.”

Junhui takes the item from Wonwoo’s hand and starts tying it around the Crown Prince’s collar. He didn’t miss the way Wonwoo’s face looks so sullen. He thinks the Crown Prince is nervous about the event.

He levels his gaze with Wonwoo after fixing the necktie and plants a small kiss on his lips.

“You’ll do great Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo positions his arms around Junhui’s shoulder.

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

Wonwoo’s face lights up and he beams at Junhui before hugging the older and setting his chin on his shoulder.

“Thank you, love.”

Junhui smooths the fabric of Wonwoo’s suit.

“Let’s go?”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

They arrive at the White House carrying a nervous but optimistic demeanor.

The process is quick, they are escorted to the room where the meeting would take place privately, and then a press briefing room after.

Wonwoo feels stuffy again just like his first time landing at JFK Airport.

He looks from side to side, up and down, and everywhere until his eyes land on the man standing a few centimeters away from him. Junhui looks so spruce and handsome as he talks to the ambassador, both of them waiting by the door of the room where the meeting would take place.

After a few minutes, the ambassador is called inside. Junhui turns to him.

“Hey.”

“Jun, I’m nervous. What if I fuck up?”

“Language, Sir.”

“Sorry.”

Junhui looks around before fixing his gaze on Wonwoo. He slides his hands from Wonwoo’s arms until their fingers intertwine. He gives off a familiar look.

“You’ll be okay.”

Somehow his words worked. A warm feeling blossoms inside him. The look in Junhui’s eyes is enough to assure him. Wonwoo feels rooted to his spot and a feeling of groundedness sweeps his mind. He breathes hard as Junhui cups his face and kisses him quickly on the lips.

They are called before he can return the kiss.

After everything just passed in front of him, all Wonwoo could remember during the meeting was that President Miller is a normal man. The States’ President sounded just like any other middle-aged man you’d see every day in the park or any restaurant. He even seemed friendly at some moments whenever he talked.

Junhui was by his side the whole duration of the event. From the discussion to the signing and the mini-press briefing.

Everything went as smooth as he wanted it to. So now, he and Junhui are enjoying the view of the lawn outside the White House as they sit in a room offered by the President to drink some tea and relax until they need to leave.

The room is private enough for the two of them, with no one in sight, even his guards, Wonwoo lifts Junhui, holding on to the older’s thighs as he supports his weight.

Junhui yelps and clutches at Wonwoo’s shoulders for support.

“You’re my lucky charm Jun!” He exclaims, spinning Junhui gleefully.

“Wonwoo!” Junhui chuckles.

After his happiness has bubbled down, Wonwoo cups Junhui’s face and kisses the older.

“I’m serious Jun. I couldn’t have done this whole thing without you. Thank you so much.”

“I’m sure it was all you Wonwoo. I know you have it in you to do this. I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you.” He whispers in Junhui's ear.

“I love you too, my Prince.”

A loud knock comes rolling from the door. As they fumble with their hands to slightly fix their attire, the door suddenly opens, revealing the ambassador in a distressed state.

“Your Royal Highness.”

“What is it?”

“I’m afraid an emergency has occurred at home. We have to get you to Korea as soon as possible.”

“What!? What happened?”

“I still don’t know the matter of the emergency, Your Royal Highness, I was only told to bring you back home as soon as possible. I have already called the private royal plane at the airport here, we have to get going now. I’ll be waiting by the car if you’ll excuse me, Your Royal Highness.”

Wonwoo nods silently, pocketing his shaking hands.

Junhui quickly pats Wonwoo’s back, drawing circles on it, calming Wonwoo’s nervousness.

“I guess this is it, huh?”

“Junnie…”

“Hey, you don’t have to say anything. Just go.”

“But what about this Jun? What about us?”

“It’ll be fine Wonwoo. The Empire needs you more.”

“But what about what I need? I need you Jun. I don’t know if I can do this. I’m scared.”

“I’ll be with you, Wonwoo, you’ll feel my presence with you. Always.”

Wonwoo eyes start to tear up. Junhui sees the tears slowly rolling down the Crown Prince’s cheeks. He wipes them with his thumb and pulls on Wonwoo’s nape. He gives Wonwoo a long, tender kiss.

“I love you Wonwoo.”

“Junnie…”

“Listen to me. Last night and until this moment, I was the happiest. Since you came back to my life, it has been a ride of my nerves and overthinking day and night. At first, I didn’t want to admit that I’m still in love with you, because I know I'd get nothing from it. The thought of you loving me too is something impossible. Remember what your mother had taught you when you were little? She said that as a member of the royal family, your wishes are as elusive as dreams. That you’d never have them because it’s against the natural order of things. I used to think of that Wonwoo, even before last night. It was hard to hope.”

Junhui clasps Wonwoo’s hands, bringing it to his chest.

“But bottling up all my emotions and feelings towards you was harder. When you cried last night I almost wanted to rip everything out because I didn’t want you crying. Because I love you so much I can’t bear seeing you sad, my love.”

He kisses Wonwoo’s hands.

“I love you Wonwoo. And I know it’s scary. And I know you will never come back here because your job is done right? There’s no need to come back here because your life is in Korea, and mine is here. But that’s okay. Do you hear me? We may love each other but live different lives away from one another. For the shortest time, you have shown me your heart and loved me the way I wanted you to. And I will be the happiest knowing you’re doing what you’re meant to do Wonwoo.”

“So you’re not coming with me?”

“Wonwoo I can’t. I have a life here.”

“So what then? We’re over just like this?”

“Wonwoo, we’ll never be over. As long as you and I both breathe, I will love you all the same.”

“I…”

“It’s scary and it’s hard, but it’s going to be okay.”

“You’re not saying this just to push me away?”

“Wonwoo, I would never. If only things were different between us—”

“But they aren’t,” Wonwoo finishes for him.

“Yes, they aren’t.”

“I love you, Junnie. I wish I said that more during our short time together.”

Junhui smiles warmly at him.

“Knowing that you do love me is enough, my Prince.”

Wonwoo allows himself to be consumed by that smile. He kisses Junhui for the last time.

“Will you go to the airport with me?”

“As you wish.”

As fast as things had unfolded, the ride to the airport caused them no sweat. Before he knows it, he’s being dragged to a private plane by several guards and personnel. Wonwoo’s afraid he might lose Junhui’s gaze whenever he blinks so he keeps his eyes trained on the older.

As the people with him make their way inside the plane, Wonwoo stops and runs to hug Junhui on the platform. He whispers in Junhui's ear. The words came flooding like the swell of his heart and the run of his nerves.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS**

**_The National Assembly decides; the Empire of Korea is abolished, people cheer for the republic state of Korea._ **

Even after the historic signing of the “Ally In Emergency” Treaty between Korea and its good friend, the United States yesterday, the anti-monarchy protests have made noise all weekend. As the people have demanded the Assembly to do something and the Emperor to step down, the National Assembly of Korea meets for the specific matter. And after hours of rigorous meetings, we now bring you the latest news: the House abolishes the monarchy under a reform of legislation. 275 - yes, 16 - no, 9 - abstain. The people outside the capitol building cheers as the Nation rises from a new structure. From the ashes of the Empire of Korea, once known as the Kingdom of Korea, that has ruled over the Korean peninsula for centuries, comes an age for the new Republic of Korea.

  
  


***

**BREAKING NEWS**

**_Days after the abolishment of the monarchy through reform of legislation, the Palace addresses the nation through the Crown Prince!_ **

“A pleasant day to the people. As the Crown Prince, I bring you the news of my father’s renunciation as Emperor. It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve and represent this great nation. My family sees this as an opportunity to grow from the ranks that have been passed down to our lineage by the great Kings and Queens of the once Kingdom of Korea. We respect the decision of the National Assembly and most important of all, we respect the voices of our people. Long live the new Republic of Korea.”

* * *

  
  


Wonwoo steps out of the podium and nimbly makes his way inside the Palace.

As he walks the length of the hallway leading to his room, he remembers one thing on the day he left America.

_Wonwoo feels as if that particular moment wanted him to say it, or needed him to say it. It has been so long since he heard the phrase he and Junhui used to say to each other after the night falls and the time to sleep comes. So before he enters the plane that would take him away, he slips in a question._

_“Tomorrow?”_

_Junhui releases a shaky breath and a grin, stopping the urge to cry right there. Even after years of not hearing this simple, nightly exchange the two of them had grown accustomed to since the whole Crown Prince and Private Secretary roles assumed its place, it still sounds familiar._

_“Sweet dreams, Your Royal Highness, and we’ll see about that… tomorrow.”_

Wonwoo slips one look at his room, the room he has known since he was born inside the Palace. The room he and nine-year-old Junhui used to play at. The room where he saw friendly moments and normal days with Junhui, his private secretary. The room he considered his haven after Junhui left the Palace.

He takes in the light mood and whispers to himself, “Tomorrow has come, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that was it :----)
> 
> First of all, I want to thank you all for reading, and looking out for this story, and for leaving comments and kudos, I love you all!!! I wouldn't have had the courage and the motivation to finish this story without all of you.
> 
> I hope you liked or loved it!!!!
> 
> I'm gonna put it here: I don't plan on making a sequel because the ending of the story was how I always visualized it and it was like that ever since I started planning this fic. But if I ever got to write (IF ONLY, NOTHING IS FOR SURE) a soonhao spin off oneshot, I will include wonhui there bc I want to and I think it's just right.
> 
> ***
> 
> So a list of all the songs mentioned in this fic:
> 
> \- New York State of Mind by Billy Joel  
> \- Popo (How Deep Is Our Love?) by Yerin Baek  
> \- Team by Lorde  
> \- Welcome to New York by Taylor Swift
> 
> If I missed anything pls do let me know :)
> 
> ***
> 
> Again, I want to thank all of you, from the bottom of my heart. This is the first chaptered fic I finished and I'm pretty happy about it.
> 
> All the love, butterflour! <333

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
